Inbetween
by xMing Yue
Summary: [My or Mai Hime]. What happens in between the incomplete non DVD episode 26 from the defeat of the Obsidian Lord to graduation day with Natsuki and Shizuru attempts to mend their friendship. Not exactly shoujo ai
1. Chapter 1

Yes I do own Mai HiME…yeah right. If I did then Natsuki would be the main and Shizuru… (gets lost in her own little fantasy) So, one can conclude that Sunrise still owns Mai HiME and Ming Yue is just a crazy fangirl whose just borrowing the characters for her own enjoyment.

Let's learn Japanese!

Ano—equivalent to English "er"

Chuugokusei—middle school student

Gakuen—Academy

Kaichou—president of a company or something like that

Kanin na—Kyoto-ben for "forgive me"

Kyoto-ben—polite accent that is found on people from Kyoto

Omoi—emotions

_  
Who are those little girls in pain?_

_Just trapped in (the) castle of (the) dark side of the moon?_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain,_

_Life flowers that blossom just once in years._

_They are dancing in the shadow like whispers of love,_

_Just dreaming of a place where they're free of dove(s)._

_They've never been allowed to love in this closed cage._

_It's only a fairy tale they believe…_

It's only a fairy tale (Mai HiME Insert Song)

**Part One:**

Mending

Within miles of its vicinity, Fuuka Gakuen was all but deserted save for a handful of torn souls who had made this land their battleground, the place of their supposedly "last stand". The atmosphere of ardent despair surrounded the area, giving one the feeling that all hope was lost. Parts of the once peaceful academy now looked like a scene of war—battles had left many buildings in shambles.

Slightly further away form the gakuen, bathed in the unforgiving flames that lapped, that consumed what was left of it, was the First District. The cold air as well as the droplets of morning dew had quelled most of the fire. Scattered around the rabble were countless dead bodies whose ashes had mostly been sent towards the heavens. Had it only been less then a day when that despairing maiden with a calm yet despondent smile and crimson red eyes filled with hopelessness had—with frightening efficiency and speed—destroyed the District and everyone in her path?

It was like an eerie nightmare that had become a terrifying reality. And what was worse—the thing that they had refused to take part in—the Festival was drawing into a conclusion. One that had been repeated many times before in the past.

Driven by the torrents of their emotions, these twelve maidens had fought each other. Using those feelings—ones that one does not attempt to explain due to their complexity and depth—they pitted their demented Childs that were grown from these feelings against one another until the other was destroyed.

Omoi…such strong emotions that did not give to reason…how could they, granted with such power that was ruled by thier feelings towards their precious person, control them? And when a puppeteer sat behind the scenes twisting these misguided, uncontrollable feelings…

The Festival existed where the strongest survived and was granted even more power. It was something terrible; it was something that was proficient in how it was executed.

Watching in the close heavens was a burning red star that seemed to consume everything in its seemingly omnipotence. The HiME Star sat as the audience and one of the key factors of this century repeating chaos.

That was…until a single blade plunged into the ground where the 12 pillars stood; freeing those that were most previous to the sacrificial maidens from their confines.

One by one these precious, beloved people were returned in the green sparkles of light that had first taken them.

In the decimated, burned down church, she reappeared as she had "died"—in the arms of her beloved.

Fujino Shizuru blinked. Waves of terrible memories filled her with the bleakness and the complexities of what they held. Her eyes widened uncharacteristic of her usual countenance as her accursedly quick mind digested and processed these said memories of what had happened in the past few days. In seconds she had broke contact with the other.

By the time she had stood up, tears were falling from her face. The sheer force of raw emotions bled through as her ability to reason was returned to her. And now, like a punch to her stomach that devoid the third year of breathe; reason loaded her with the heavy package of guilt, anxiety, and denial of what she had done.

What had she done? What was left for her now? Everything…

Her hands covered her face; the once calm Kaichou was in a state of ambivalence. Her grief choked voice spoke.

"Kanin, kanin na Natsuki. I…"

"_I've destroyed everything you disliked. I become a demon…I…_

_Still love you so much."_

"It's alright Shizuru. It's alright," a gentle voice consolidated her with the benevolence of the words that they spoke.

Shizuru's teary eyes looked up to see a clear sense of purpose shining in the green eyes of the person she cared most for. Natsuki's pure hand went to touch her unclean shoulder. At that time both of them knew what had to be done—and that had the greatest priority.

They both turned to face the red star that they, unlike most of the other people in the world, could see.

-------------------------------

Flying towards the HiME Star; Nao felt that she was in conflict with herself. A part of the middle school student wanted to be childish happy and filled with positive emotions due to what had happened only moments ago, but...Granted she was happy that her eye was healed and her mother…yet the more jaded part felt otherwise. She had become too calloused from the world to feel suddenly lifted from the life she lived but, something else now existed in her.

Her eyes spotted a particular person. Nao's mind, happy for the distraction of thought, turned to face another pressing, almost equally terrifying matter. The memory of the destruction of Julia and her mother were still fresh on her mind. Without thinking, while glaring—the middle school student called out.

"Fujino! You…"

Shizuru turned, her eyes shone with uncertainty. Behind her Yukino (was that her name?) echoed the red head's sentiment.

The Kaichou's crimson eyes seemed serious; her overall self seemed to be in deep contemplation.

'_Good let her think. She _**is** _the one that is in need of a counselor.'_

Suddenly, the moment seemed to be shattered. Clapping her hands together, the clean yet once bloody naginata still in her hand; the crazy women merely said unseriously with that annoying airheaded smile, "Kanin na."

Nao felt herself nearly fall from where she was. Near her, both Yukino and Natsuki seemed to as well.

"That insane women…what does Kuga see in her?" The third year chuugokusei muttered to herself before she was interrupted.

-------------------------------

Destroyed with united strength of the twelve maidens of various ages, the HiME Star had disappeared. Now that it was finally over, everyone had dispersed; all of them left to go their separate ways. Mai had excused herself to feed her "adopted" sister; with Mikoto in her arms the orange haired girl had left. The others had soon followed.

Kuga Natsuki had nowhere to go. The realization had not hit until now when everyone had left. Her bike was trashed near the school—now that she thought about it—the decision to do so was poorly made. At the time it did seem like a good idea…

The school dormitory where she lived at, at the very least, her room was inhabitable—kudos mostly to Nao. The 17 year old first year sighed. For some odd reason, for once in her life she felt amazingly empty. All that she once strived for was suddenly…gone, into the air.

"Natsuki," a familiar said. Its voice came from behind her. The familiar drawl and the way that her name was so distinctively articulated spoke volumes about the owner.

She felt herself close her eyes. What was already ahead—no—behind her were two pathways in which she could choose to deal with this person. But this debate had been already concluded the moment she tried bringing anymore thought to it.

"Yes?" Natsuki heard herself say in a tone that portrayed an air as if nothing had ever happened between the two that had tested the bonds of their odd friendship when she had turned to face her.

Fujino Shizuru's demeanor was her usual serene one yet the younger of the two knew her friend well enough to see through the mask that almost completely hid the other's true emotions. The blue haired girl could perceive the tiny cracks that the mask did not hid; she could spot a flicker of hesitation and how the other's shocking crimson eyes did not fully meet her green ones.

There it was, that disarming calm smile that the older one put up to hide herself from the world. Natsuki could tell just from that incomplete smile the inner turmoil that was subject to the other's powerful feelings. The other's voice seemed stable with its melodic, heavy accented Kyoto-ben.

"It would seem that you have no where to go Natsuki," Shizuru said, voicing out what had been in the younger girl's mind.

With her own gentle smile Natsuki responded.

"Lead the way."

Somehow, with both of them "following" each other—as Shizuru seemed uncharacteristically reluctant in being ahead of Natsuki—they ended up at the half ruined school's Student Council Room. When entering the building Natsuki had visibly cringed at the sight of her bike that was once again broken. The moment when they went in, when the Kaichou had slid the nearly destroyed door was as far as it could close; Shizuru's face once again distorted. Natsuki could tell that years of her friend's upbringing had kept the other from expressing her emotions in the open had been broken; the tide of exuberant emotion once again consumed the brownish golden hair girl.

Uncomfortable with seeing her elegant friend in the state that she was: on the floor crying her heart out; Natsuki knelt down where Shizuru was and lightly embraced her. She without thinking stroked lightly the soft nearly golden brown head of her friend and whispered comforting phrases in the older girl's ear as the other sobbed. The very sound was raw with heavy emotions that had been harbored like an impenetrable fortress for years.

They were like that for a long time as if time had been frozen. Slowly had the taller girl's control over herself return, her weeping slowly became softer and softer and further apart.

Finally Shizuru spoke when the ability to do so was returned to her.

"Natsuki…I…kanin na…"

"It's ok Shizuru. I forgive you. It's all ok," the shorter girl whispered reassuringly.

"But I…all I have done…"

"It's ok."

"Natsuki," unable to say anything else, the taller one buried her head onto the other's shoulder, her arms gripping tightly to the other's body until her breathing had eventually evened out. Yet, despite the fact that she wanted to stay in Natsuki's arms, the still slightly teary eyed Kaichou broke contact with the other. Standing up, offering her hand to the other, Shizuru smiled her trademark smile—this time truly sincere—and said lightly.

"Kanin na Natsuki for getting your uniform all wet."

The air of sadness had been lifted from the atmosphere. Taking the offered hand, the younger one also stood up. Pouting cutely which caused Shizuru's small smile to widen, Kuga Natsuki replied gruffly.

"I don't want to hear another 'kanin na' from you. I'm sick of hearing that."

"Ara…kanin na Natsuki."

As expected, her friend's face contorted through as series of interesting expressions before the blue haired first year settled with her arms crossed angrily though a small smile on her slightly pale, china doll like face gave her away.

Shizuru moved to one of the still intact windows and looked to the outside world.

"Is it all over Shizuru?"

"I don't know."

The shifting rustle of movement behind her told the Kyoto born that Natsuki had sat down on her favorite seat in the Student Council Room—Shizuru's desk.

"So much had happened," Natsuki said out loud, as if to herself, "so much that I wonder if it would ever be the same."

Shizuru still had her back to her friend, enjoying the moment that they where sharing together. For, in this moment, Shizuru was bathed in a harmonious calm that existed after the raging battle. Her mind was clear, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity—she felt clean and free from the wickedness that had plagued her.

"I don't know what to do now Shizuru—everything that has pushed, drove me to live my life—every incentive that existed in me has been cleared from me. I feel so free and unburdened from everything.

Even so… is it wrong to feel this way Shizuru? My mother…"

"I think Natsuki should live for herself," the other responded in a gentle, placid tone.

The blue haired 17 year-old looked up from her reflection. Smiling her timid smile that the Shizuru was the only one lucky enough to witness, Natsuki spoke a soft, "thank you."

It seemed so simple, the moment that they stood in. They enjoyed each other's strong presence that brought peace back to the other's souls. What had torn the strings of their friendship apart had now been woven tighter as the gray cloud of uncertainty had been lifted. In a sense, the things that were not spoken, things that had invoked doubt within each other had been resolved without words. Yet…

Gathering her thoughts the crimson eyes of Shizuru turned to meet understanding green ones before they were brought downwards. She had to get the burden off her chest.

"For Natsuki I would do anything…anything," her shoes were rather dusty and unclean to her dismay, "it hurt so much to see you recoil from my touch as if I burned you….at that time, all I could think of was you. I was so lost, broken hearted. Power corrupts…" she trailed off, not knowing how to complete her sentence.

Whispering softly, almost inaudible to the world, with pain in her voice she whispered, "I would destroy everything that hinders you."

"Why did I become so obsessed?" Her heavy accented voice asked, "what brought me to such insanity that caused me to stain my hands in so many people's blood? Was it my twisted omoi…? Natsuki. I'm happy that you forgive me but…if someone were ever to do something to you…I would likely do something similar."

Natsuki could not understand the depth of Shizuru's "suki" that the other had for her. She felt someone mystified and very flattered although confused how things had turned out the way they did. She remembered what she had said to Afro-san: how she didn't want to understand the love. Yet now, for Shizuru's sake she wanted to. Despite this, revenge lay heavy on her mind as well as her mother's "betrayal". She had only just been awakened from the dream she had been living. At the time the only thing she could do was comfort her friend.

Jumping smoothly from the table the younger of the two went to touch her friend's shoulder. It was her turn to be unable to the face the other; when she brought her back to the other, Natsuki broke the uneasy silence.

"Thank you for caring so much for me. I don't think I can fully understand at this time but your friendship is something I never want to lose. Without you, I don't know where I would be."

Smiling for she knew that nothing else was needed, from behind Natsuki, Shizuru wrapped her arms loosely around the other's waist.

"I am happy Natsuki thinks of me so."

She was about to let go when Natsuki suddenly retorted, "don't let go."

The Kyoto born girl's eyebrows were raised and in spite of the fact that she could not see the change of expression on Shizuru's face, Natsuki felt her own fall into the trademark blush that older girl had a knack for summoning to her face. Panicking, the blue haired girl stammered, "It's just—that I feel…comforted—ano your warmth…I…"

The crimson eyed girl's smile only widened and she squeezed her friend tightly, bringing the two of them in more intimate contact. This of course brought the blush to deepen on the green eyed first year. Natsuki really was far too cute.

"I am happy that Natsuki thinks of me so," she repeated, "if she wants then I will never let go."

-------------------------------

After filling her friend in one what had went on recently in Fuuka, Midori had wanted to pick up some things that were still on her desk. So she and Youko had went back to the high school to retrieve the papers that she wanted to grade—after all—without a doubt, the gakuen would start up again and be bustling in no time.

While traveling to the teacher's room and avoiding the broken shards of debris; the pair noticed the half closed, crooked Student Council Room's door. Struck by a wave of curiosity Midori had slid the door open. Immediately upon seeing what was there, Youko let out a sigh.

"That is far too adorable."

Midori could not help but to agree. In the corner of the half decimated room was Natsuki wrapped in the arms of Shizuru, sleeping peacefully. Shizuru, also asleep, had a pleasant grin of a well fed, content cat on her face.

Tugging on Youko's white doctor's coat, the self-proclaimed "17 year old" broke the silence.

"Com'on, let's get a blanket for those two. The last thing we want is for them to get sick—now isn't it?"

-------------------------------

…owari.

To the next chapter…whenever I put it up. I have a few pages already written and by the looks of it…it's going to be bigger than this one. I've originally planned this to be a one shot that dealt with everything but well…seeing how this one scene I imagined was so long…two chapters it will probably be. The third/final chapter is going to be an omake(extra) since it doesn't tie into the story and well…its just going to be very humorous and nothing more.

Now that I finished this, I don't know if I'm that happy with the chapter. It was definitely not what I had been expecting but oh well I guess. I hope that I got all the characters in character. Shizuru was really hard to write since I didn't want to mar her super Kaichou-coolness. Natsuki was easier since surprisingly…she acts a whole lot like me. Bunch of my friends actually pointed that out when we watched it.

I don't have a beta reader and my grammar is below par. Moved to the US in middle school…been working on it though if I had help it would be much appreciated. Yeah, thank you so much for reading this and a review or comment would be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: anyone who thinks I own Mai HiME is out of their mind.

_You who have shed darkness for light_

_Let your now cleansed soul meet with torn flesh_

_Fly! Open your now repaired wings._

_Shrug what is gray from you_

_Clear your mind._

_And now, witness the glory of rebirth._

Untitled. 7/20/06 9:01P.M. (originally written in Chinese but I like this one better)

**Part Two:**

Rebuilding

Fujino Shizuru sat at her desk which was situated in the far right area of the newly rebuilt classroom with a cup of warm tea in her hand. A light violet thermos also stood on her desk in arms reach. She was looking out window as she often did. The soon to be graduated senior seemed to do this frequently. That is, after all that had transpired in Fuuka Gauken, she found herself looking more and more to the past, lost in reverie with red eyes which mirrored her soul that was seemingly trapped in forlorn memories whenever she gazed out the outside world.

Outside, this side of the world had barely awoken. A pale, perfectly circular, and almost transparent moon shared the sky with the rising red sun. It was still somewhat dark yet the spring sky was getting brighter and brighter. White cumulous clouds could be seen and if she opened the window, the smell of fresh morning dew hitting cold green grass would meet her senses.

She had been stricken by the sudden urge to spend the early morning sitting here in the classroom instead of behind her desk in the Student Council Room. For once, the kaichou wished to feel like an ordinary student, something that she had never been. In front of the classroom, the clock's thin black hands barely hit the 6 o'clock mark.

"In a week, they will be in full blossom," she thought out loud, her voice that barely was above a whisper.

Indeed, in a week the sakura blossoms would reach their full grandeur blossom and the gakuen would be bathed in the light pink foliage. The last few weeks the Gakuen had underwent a startling change.

A mere two days after the conclusion of the carnival the school had opened its doors to its students and other faculty members. Despite being in the condition it was, everyone had agreed that it was probably the best thing to do. The attendance of students that flooded back was astounding though many of them still had not returned and would not for weeks later. Some had not returned at all.

Due to destruction of many of the dormitories, many found themselves living in apartments in the city. Others took resident in the grounds of the school. While many parts of the school were unable to be used, many times classes were taught outside. On their free time, students had been found also helping with the reconstruction as much as they could.

Those weeks the atmosphere that surrounded the school was one of utter hopefulness and cheery air; much like one found the day after the end of a war.

Those weeks had been had been tiring as well as trying of all of her skill. She, herself, had been one of the reasons the school had been at its state and almost as if trying to repent—worked as hard as she could leaving nothing to chance to fix the school.

With her connections and ties she had forged on the day of the School Anniversary Celebration, she had been able to summon many funds and needed supplies for the school from existing sponsors as well form new trust from others. The First District has also been most helpful and supportive to the school as well as "Iwaska Pharmaceutical".

The very thought of them caused a frown to settle on her countenance, especially when thinking of the First District. Shizuru could not control how her muscles had tensed and the grip on her cup had tightened. If she had not been in her current position with the members of the district—her situation would have been found almost hysterically amusing.

After the appalling festival, the extremely able third year had gained the ability to tell almost every single member of the supposedly secretive, ancient organization.

It was not hard to do either. All she had to do was look one of them in the eye or be in the visible vicinity of a member for them to edge as far away from her, their eyes dilating in a mixture fear and anxiety, face frozen with the look of a deer caught in the headlights as if waiting for her to suddenly materialize her crimson naginata and slice them into pieces to their death once again.

Especially those old ladies. Apparently they did not realize the Fujino Shizuru they were told to meet with to discuss the future of the Academy was THE Fujino Shizuru that only a few weeks earlier had slowly followed them with a calm disarming smile, weapon in hand, and killed them one by one quickly and oh-so-very efficiently.

A single tear fell onto her still clenched hand. Shizuru was far from simple minded, she knew the wrongs that she committed. Only she knew how deep the hole she had dug for her grave. The eighteen year-old finally willed herself to relax her muscles and clear her head of what she thought of. Reverie was good, reverie was great, but too much would kill her as it had before.

Taking another sip of her tea, another small frown was now on her face. The tea had gotten cold. Setting the cup down, she turned to face the front of the room where the clock now pointed to seven. The usual council meeting would be starting soon. A deep sigh escaped her smooth lips as she stood up. If her parents saw her in this state they would be very displeased. Then again, if they had seen her during those days…

Shizuru shook her head. She had to get out of that state. It would not do her any good. Looking around, as if to confirm that no one was there, the eighteen year old kaichou decided to be mischievously bold. With a single hand she grabbed her cold and finished the remaining now cold tea in a single swallow before daintily wiping her mouth with the opposite sleeve. If anyone was to see her do such a brash action—especially Natsuki—they probably would have died of shock, the pristine elegant image of the beautiful kaichou had been tarnished before their eyes.

As expected the single action had lifted up her spirit temporarily. Setting the cup down on her desk, she set off to the Student Council Room with her usual placid, trademark smile set upon her lips.

The day after the end of the Festival, Mashiro had once again gathered the twelve maidens that had been most affected by what had transpired as well as the many of the most important people who had also been apart of it all to explain what had happened. Then, when everyone had time to shrug off the initial happiness of the defeat of the Kokuyou no Kimi had things become awkward for everyone. After all, it is not everyday when a high school girl could point to someone and say "I killed your most precious person".

The previous winner of the carnival was the first to speak when the silence was deafening. She apologized profusely for not telling them the entire truth. She explained what had happened and what exactly had come to pass. Omoi had been their powerful weapons that they controlled and were controlled by…

Yukino and Nao still looked at her strangely. And when Haruka came face to face to her before the meeting, the loud mouth blonde was more than ready to hit her again. But in a way, it the situation was comical. No one could say anything about the other without being seen as a hypocrite. It was more or less the pot calling the kettle black or however the saying went. You tried to kill me and I tried to kill you before…so it is all good, let's all be friends again and forget the past!

When she entered the room, Minagi (Kanzaki) Reito looked up at her. At the time, during that meeting after silence had once again been painful after Mashiro's apology, he too had given his. He supposedly had felt himself become controlled, possessed, he explained, yet it was his memories that aided the so-called puppeteer of it all. Once again another cynically humorous scene took place as the vice president had gotten down on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness in front of most relativity angry former HiMEs.

In present time, Reito looked surprisingly embarrassed. He pointed to her desk and the reason for the light blush on his face had become apparent. There was Natsuki, in her chair, sleeping and looking as she did whenever she was asleep: far too cute and vulnerable. After pointing it out, he shrugged carelessly before exiting the room. Before he passed he had whispered close to her.

"She was like that before I came in. I didn't want to wake her."

Shizuru merely nodded. Everyone at that time had unanimously decided without speaking to attempt to pretend as if nothing had happened. The human psyche probably thought like that. If you can't understand it, if you don't wish to face it—don't. Shizuru did not mind, it was probably better off this way. It might not be the correct thing to do, but it was for sure the easiest.

On the opposite side of the table, Shizuru knelt down to be face to face with Natsuki. As usual, the bitter pang rose to her stomach as it did whenever she saw her. She would be a fool to believe that anything had changed between them: all the good things and the bad.

The third year hand reached out to caress Natsuki's cheek though midway she hesitated. The caress turned to a playful poke on the nose.

"Natsuki."

She poked again and then again, repeating her friends name before groggily did Kuga Natsuki open her green eyes to meet the gentle smile on her crimson eyed friend.

"Natsuki really should be more careful where she chooses to sleep," she said teasingly, tapping her friend's nose once again, before she stood up. "Did you have a nice dream?"

"Shizuru…"

The moment was interrupted by the screeching loud entrance of Haruka followed by her add-along Yukino. Reito and Tate were behind them. They all stopped when they saw who was inside, the light blush on Natsuki face was noted immediately. The eccentric blonde stared at the two and Shizuru could tell that the other was ready to launch into a huge rant while Yukino sported her own worried glance.

Walking to where Natsuki still sat, Shizuru laid her hand on the blue haired girls shoulder.

"I think it is best that Natsuki leaves now," she said, before bending slightly down to whisper, "meet me later after school?" Natsuki merely nodded and quickly left the room. Sitting down on the once occupied seat, the kaichou continued to smile her airheaded smile.

"So where should we begin?"

-------------------------------

Natsuki stood in the ocean of red and pink flowers, engulfed by their beauty. In the morning, the day had been promised to be beautiful, and it its promise had been fulfilled. The air was neither cold nor hot, but just perfect while a cool breeze swept through the land and the sun shined brightly, tranquilly in the afternoon air.

It was like nothing had ever happened. Nothing had ever happened…it was a lie but she embraced the choice though her feelings contradicted with herself. She was happy that she had been able to grow in the situation and understand love and friendship a little better.

"Shizuru…" She whispered, tapping her foot impatiently. Where was she?

To answer her own question, she knew where she was. Natsuki understood how busy the golden brown haired girl was these days. The first year cared deeply for her friend and started to cherish—or realized that she cherished—all the time that she spent with Shizuru which after the festival she had been doing more and more.

Her apartment was still being rebuilt and the damage had been painful. Shizuru had offered that she would live with her until her "home" was finished. They lived in that house together, whose garden had been the scene of the death of Haruka and the setting where Shizuru's despair had been brought to the supposed impenetrable surface. It had been awkward, they slept in different rooms, but these past weeks she felt closer to her friend.

"Ara…has you been waiting for me?"

"What took you so long?" the younger girl asked gruffly to the voice behind her.

"Judging by that tone has Natsuki missed me? I feel so honored."

"Shizuru!"

The elegant Kyoto-born smiled at her friend that had, with surprising speed, turned around to face her. Her smiled widened, "what?"

Natsuki started to pout. She shot a glare at her friend.

The mischievous fox-like grin only widened at in response to the first year's burst of outward emotion.

"You wanted to see me this morning no? That is, unless my chair has become Natsuki's favorite place to sleep."

"Shizuru," knowing from years of experience that the conversation would go around in circles, Natsuki decided to cut to the chase. "I just wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you."

"I see."

There was a break, silence took the conversation. The cool afternoon wind blew through the garden eliciting a song from the trees that surrounded them and the chorus of flowers behind them.

Shizuru was the one to speak first.

"The weather is nice isn't it? This year spring is more beautiful than usual."

"…"

"Let's go somewhere to eat. It's a bit early but if we get hungry later we can always have a snack."

"Okay."

"I leave it up to you where to go."

…_owari_

-------------------------------

Thank you so much for the kind reviews and everyone who took their time to read this. Sorry it took so long, I broke my left hand last week and the last part was typed with a single hand.

It looks like I'm going to have to make another chapter before the omake since this one was too long and I feel if I tack anymore into this chapter the entire thing would drag more than it already did which is why I didn't add the last few pages to this chapter (originally it was 11 pages long). ;;

On a side note, does anyone have the translated version of Katakoi Enka? I've translated most of it myself but there are a whole lot of holes in it, mostly when Kaichou-sama speaks. My Japanese is merely adequate and despite it being as awesomely sexy— Shizuru's Kyoto-ben confuses me to no end and the fact that the speaking parts are so elegant and full of soliloquy that I can't understand it at all and barely grasp the concept. I downloaded all the Mai HiME OSTs and Character Voice Albums so I don't have the little lyric sheets which would probably make it a whole lot easier…

Before I forget:

**bubct222**- "omoi's" kanji "omo(u)" has the general characterization of "to think" or "consider". However when you add "i" to it, "omoi" takes on the sentiment of "thoughts on an emotional basis", "feelings" and even something like "love". Though in the context that "omoi" had been used in Mai HiME it generally meant "feelings" or "emotions". It really depends on the situation. I chose to use this word instead of something like "kanjo" or "kimochi" since the fact that I felt that the word "omoi" was hit over the head so many times in Mai HiME and I really think that "omoi" is like a huge theme if not the main one in this anime. I probably should have had my translation a bit more clear, but I chose to generalize the statement so someone that didn't know Japanese that well could understand. This brings me to my other statement. You probably do know more Japanese than I do, but the thing is that this fanfiction piece is written in English not in Japanese. I wanted to use a little bit to add to the setting but not enough for a non-speaker to be overwhelmed. All in all thank you for your comment and I do hope you that continue reading.

. please review and leave a few comments especially corrections.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Edit: **thank you **Meo **for noticing the little errors. Really appreciate it…should've re-checked/re-read it before posting it up. This is why Ming Yue needs a beta-reader. .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own My HiME much to my chagrin. If I did I would personally fire that mangaka and see it that he dies a painful, excruciating death (not really but I dislike the manga greatly compared to the anime)

**Part Three**

Living

Tonight the sakura blossoms fall. They gently rained down on the well trodden roads of Fuuka. They were in full bloom today and in another year they would reach their peak once again. The smell of fresh spring air was revitalizing, comforting. A mixture of both sadness and happiness would exist in the morning and linger on for the day. It would be felt by all the students and some teachers.

Spring marked a new life. Spring was the epitome of rebirth. Those who had grown and matured in halls that had housed them for years were to depart and leave their legacy to the echoing rooms of the school like those before them. By the time the sakura trees would be in bloom again those years that they spent would all be forgotten, save for a few. Those memories once held so dear would be blown away, compressed. You could never forget, but you could never remember ever detail.

On this day, in the morning, old friends would group together with tears in their eyes, promising to each other that they would see them again—the would write to each other everyday and keep in touch before they departed.

Lies…almost all lies. Soon life would sweep them into a new path and they would forget. Most of them would.

Shizuru did not care for any of this. A part of her rejoiced at the idea that she would be able to leave this school and forget what had happened. Yet she looked back, she continued to look back.

The human mind was a powerful thing. Is there ever a point where the mind could ever be at full rest? Or was she just too confused to even able to comprehend her own jumbled up emotions?

The mind could latch onto a single ideal, desire, and _choose_ to be consumed by it.

During the day the hidden recesses of the mind would stay hidden while they were occupied with various things. Then at night, everything would resurface, plaguing the mind.

"_I could have done this. I should of…" _

Shizuru smiled humorlessly into the darkness, clutching her night robe and pulling it closer to warm her body. This was why she was here; why she was awake in the middle of the night. She was a person that was filled with doubts, uncertainties, and regrets that would not allow her to rest.

How to live one's life…how does one live their life?

In a day, no—in a mere seven hours or so—an event would signify her leaving the land that she despised and loved at the same time, interchangeably. She turned to look at the sleeping form of Natsuki, sleeping peacefully a few feet away from her and still full of trust as she had first come into this house: one that belonged to neither one of them; the same house that marked the pinnacle Shizuru's sins.

Shizuru could almost feel the HiME power flowing through her. She could feel the acid breaths of Kiyohime breathing down her skin, its foreign yet familiar forked tongues whispering insanity into her ears and despair, utter despair.

Tears started to fall and she cursed herself for being weak. She was not brought up this way. She was not…

"Shizuru?"

Her eyes widened, her hands automatically went up to shield her face. Natsuki could not…

"Shizuru," the sleepy voice was getting louder; panic was rising in the younger girl's voice. "what is wrong? You're not sick are you? What are you…oi Shizuru! You're…crying."

The voice quieted, the look on her face was soft and a little afraid.

Her hands still covered her wet face. Shizuru's back faced the other girl. "I'm fine," she lied badly, her voice cracking. She saw the other's bare feet, she felt an arm come to reached her shoulder gently shaking her, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

Shizuru broke the contact with a shrug of her shoulder before collapsing to her knees, "d-don't touch me. Just leave me a-alone. I don't deserve…"

Instead of doing so, Natsuki did something that surprised them both. She had positioned herself in front of Shizuru. Strong, warm arms embraced her tightly as she pulled them down so they were sitting closely to each other. Soft skin, calloused hands ran through her light golden hair.

"I am so stupid," the blue haired girl said softly, "so stupid that I couldn't see your suffering. I was so wrapped up in my own little world even after the carnival that I couldn't see your pain. Guess this is my time to say 'forgive me'. I've been a terrible friend."

"No, Natsuki haven't. This is my problem. I can deal with it…" the Kyoto born murmured. Her chin was resting on the other's shoulder.

"You were the one who taught me that there are things that people cannot do alone."

"Natsuki…"

"Let me help you, please, allow me to help you. You've done so much for me. I can't let you stay like this. It…it also hurts me to see you like this Shizuru," the gentle, caring voice spoke. Sleep had long been forgotten. "I've been thinking…you mean so much to me. I don't understand just how much…it scares me."

Shizuru was slowly calming down. A small, almost mechanical, jaded smile was on her face.

"Don't get my hopes up Natsuki. I don't know—"

"Shizuru-baka, you didn't let me finish."

"It's alright. I know what you are going to say."

"Do you?" The almost graduated senior gasped as she felt Natsuki's lips tenderly kiss her tears from her eyes. "As I was saying…I've been thinking for a while. Last week I was going to say this but…well now I'm going to say this: I really do care for you—just give me some time Shizuru. Let me sort out my feelings."

A soft gasp escaped from the Kaichou's chest. Red eyes widened as she heard something that she thought she would never hear from the younger girl.

"_I_ _think my 'suki' for you is deeper than what I first thought_"

Shizuru couldn't believe what she was hearing; she was without any words. Could fate be so kind to someone like her? Could it? Nevertheless there was nothing to say.

Natsuki could not help but to smile. Breaking the contact between them, she moved so she could look into her friend's surprised eyes. Suddenly the entire scene that had just passed seemed odd to her; she wasn't acting like her usual self. Laughing softly she finally spoke.

"I guess it is my turn to be the strong one."

"Natsuki was always strong, stronger than me."

"Liar." Intertwining her fingers with Shizuru's, Natsuki stood up and pulled her friend up in the process. "Tomorrow is an important day for you Shizuru. You should go to sleep."

"I don't want to," the other girl said truthfully. All her barriers were down. "I'm scared."

"…fine you…can sleep with me you overgrown aka-chan." Natsuki said on impulse.

Laughing despite herself, Shizuru said playfully, "ara…did Natsuki just tease me? And before that Natsuki called me 'baka'. Ureshi…"

The blue haired girl's reaction was not her usual one to such a remark. Instead she grinned widely.

"Hah. I'm getting better! Pretty should I'll…what?"

Shizuru was laughing harder, barely able to retain her elegant composure. "I've never seen Natsuki like this. Maybe she should do this more often."

"Shizuru…" The infamous Kuga Natsuki blush was on her face. It was silent for a moment, save for the cicada chirping outside.

"Yes?" Despite still being teary eyed, Shizuru's smile was back in full strength causing Natsuki to lose her cool.

"W-we should go to sleep. It's really late."

"If Natsuki says so."

"…"

"…"

"…Shizuru that's my futon."

"But Natsuki said that I could sleep with her," the other innocently retorted.

"!"

"Ara? Natsuki is all red."

"I AM NOT!"

Natsuki was breathing heavily. She sat on the hard wooden floor; her back was turned from Shizuru who was comfortable beneath the cotton covers.

"You're going to be cold, especially dressed like that."

"I don't care."

Sighing, the older girl got up, sensing that they were going to go nowhere. "I'll bring the other one here. Would that be better?"

"Hai." Natsuki tried to stifle a yawn. She was too tired to do anything besides giving up. She could hear the other get up and leave the room.

"Natsuki? Forgive me but could you help me? It seems this is too heavy for my delicate body.

Natsuki had lost the battle long ago so the former Dhuran user went to help the other girl.

Later on that night Shizuru was still awake. Her head was turned to see Natsuki sleeping with an annoyed frown was on her beautiful face. Finally at peace, the Kyoto born smiled to herself before falling asleep only to be rudely woken up a few hours.

"Shizuru! Oi Shizuru! Get up! We are going to be late!"

She opened her red eyes. In front of her was a panicking Natsuki who was already in her school uniform, struggling to put on her socks and screaming loudly to wake her up.

"I never thought I'll see the day where Natsuki is hurrying to go to school."

"But it's your graduation. You can't miss it," Natsuki was tying her shoelaces in a flurry had hand movements, "you've already missed at least half of the Student Council meeting."

"…but I've haven't had my early morning tea."

"Shizuru! What is more important: your graduation or tea?"

"Tea." She stated simply, clutching her warm blankets closer to her. Wasn't that obvious?

"Argh!"

Taking pity of her friend (she was also touched of her friend's concern) the currently irresponsible acting Kaichou got up and quickly dressed. Moments later the two were on Natsuki's once again fixed bike and was rushing to the school. Shizuru was quite sure that Natsuki was breaking a few speed limits.

They had gotten to the academy barely in time however Shizuru arrived to class five minutes late, refusing to run to class. From the ingression of her room, she could hear Haruka screeching at her and everyone else staring at her usually perfect hair which was wind blown and messy. To this, she gave them her cheery, airheaded smile.

"Kannin na. It looks like I had overslept," she said truthfully as she apologetically bowed.

The teacher along with a couple students had fallen over from shock.

By the time they were called down for the ceremony, Shizuru could feel herself repeating closing her eyes. Nevertheless, she was quite happy. She hadn't had so much fun in so long. She was...very well contented. After delivering her mandatory, yet perfectly executed Student President speech, before the next speaking had reached the podium, Shizuru had fallen asleep. And so it went on.

"There were many hardships that you faced. But we were able to arrive at this day solely because of your love for the Academy. Congratulations on graduating." Fumi smiled, her entire speech and the ones before it were unheard by the lightly snoring, yet forever graceful and poised president. Meanwhile Haruka leaned forward; a proud and triumphant grin was on her face.

-------------------------------

That had been fun. Shizuru had woken up when Haruka had poked her to receive her awards. The other senior had a look of disdain on her face and if not for the ceremony that was going on, she would have started ranting about the importance of the situation to Shizuru. After it finally being finished, the now former Kaichou was walking towards the school before she heard a very familiar voice talking to someone else.

"Where are you off to now?"

"I don't know. But I need some time to reflect upon myself. That's what I want to do right now." Shizuru knew that voice. It was undeniably Natsuki's…how nice she was going on a journey. Maybe she would let her accompany her.

"Just wait a minute. As a teacher I have something to tell you," the other voice said.

"What is it?"

"Your attendance rate is not nearly high enough. Without extra classes you have to repeat your freshman class onward."

Was this true? Shizuru frowned to herself, weighing the options. The positive point was that she could see Natsuki in that cute seifuku for another year…but then if she did get held back than…

"Well, but you see…something like that…something can be done, right?"

How cute. The onlooker was happy to see the many interesting expressions that Natsuki's face had contorted to.

"Nothing can be done. I don't think there is time for you to go on a jolly journey." Now that she could see the face she recognized the man.

"Wait...wait a minute." Maybe she should join in. And so she did.

"Why? Repeating isn't bad," she said cheerfully, her heavy accent was obvious in her speech.

Natsuki's face had made another interesting expression. "Shizuru," the other said in a strained voice.

What was wrong with her friend? It was as if she wasn't too happy to see her. Not like this fazed Shizuru the slightest.

"Maybe I shouldn't graduate." She haphazardly dropped what she was holding.

-------------------------------

"Shizuru that was cruel."

"Was it?"

The two of them were walking to the park where they were meeting the others. Luckily the older girl had thoughtfully packed some nonperishable food the night before as if she had sensed the morning would have been hectic. On their way there they had ran into Mikoto. Natsuki had given the girl something. Was it…a bra?

Giggling to herself, Shizuru clung onto her friend's arm.

"Oi—Shizuru!"

"Ureshi," she sighed happily. "I wish I didn't have to graduate so I could see Natsuki everyday."

Natsuki's blush deepened as she spoke. "I'm going to miss you. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm sure Natsuki will do fine."

Grabbing her friend's arm tighter, bringing the other closer to her, Shizuru reached up and whispered into Natsuki's ear, "You should run for School President."

"Shizuru! I'll never make it." The younger girl muttered, finally relaxed her arm muscles. Some people were staring at them—not that it mattered.

"You never know. I could help you."

They continued to banter with each other back and forth until they reached the area everyone had agreed to come to and saw something…remarkable.

"…"

"Oh my. Natsuki forgot to give Mikoto something else too."

-------------------------------

They entered the scene where the others had gathered. Natsuki had answered Mai's question. She had the same identical light blush that Shizuru also wore.

As everyone had gathered, the former Fuuka Academy Kaichou found herself enjoying the group's company. Nao and Yukino didn't seem to mind her at all though she spotted Yukino glancing at her and Natsuki occasionally. And no one gave Reito a hard time either.

She sipped her tea—sadly the first one she had today—as she listened to the others talking cheerfully about nothing important. Glancing at her side she saw Natsuki also seemingly enjoying herself. That was good.

"Love is good. Right Natsuki? Mikoto?" Attached to Mai's side like an infant koala, Mikoto nodded. Natsuki also gave her own confirmation which made the older girl smile adoringly at her. The dark blue haired girl had gone a far way since she had first met her; she was finally blooming.

"You sure said it this time, Mai." Megane Chie said. Shizuru only knew her solely from the glasses-wearing girl's reputation.

"So what are you going to be doing, in detail?" Senou Aoi added on.

At those two's comments Mai sat, contemplating deeply her actions before she finally spoke.

"Yosh. I decided. What I love most and what I want do most…is Karoke!"

"Really?" Chie let out a surprised gasp as she leaned closer to the orange haired girl. Aoi repeated the sentiment and also leaned closer as if to box Mai in.

Mai was blushing and nodded. "I really want to go again."

"Then let's go tonight!"

After consuming all the food, everyone had agreed to meet up at the karoke shop. Two hours later, there they were. Mai had shoved everyone out of her way in sheer excitement. Taking a seat Natsuki could only shake her head at the antics of everyone before Shizuru had snuck behind her and glomped her. At this, the other girl merely sweat dropped and did nothing to stop her. Meanwhile Mai was singing her heart out.

So much had happened in between that one year yet at that moment everyone was sure that there were happy times ahead. Shining days huh? Why not.

…_owari_

-------------------------------

This was actually finished two days after posting Chapter 2 up. It was written in my notebook…too troublesome to type with one hand so I waited until my cast was off type this up. Ack…it's just so…happy, but then again the second half of episode 26 was happy. Ming Yue thinks that she is just a sappy person by nature.

Thanks for all the kind reviews. They made me really happy. Hopefully the omake part will be up soon. The story is technically finished but I just wanted to have a little amusing add-on that doesn't have any connection to the story.

Really not pleased with the over-all writing…next story I'm going to try a different style.


End file.
